Love me forever
by Galad Estel
Summary: Celeborn and Galadriel reunite in Valinor


I looked back towards Middle-earth. It was fading fast behind me, just a dark speck on

the horizon. Then it was gone. I turned towards the forward bow and a sweet fragrance

enveloped me. I heard the cry of the gull and with it many voices lifted in song. Then

Valinor unfolded before me like some wonderful dream: white beaches strewn with

jewels, green lands, magnificent trees, tall mountains, halls of pearl, and endless music. The Undying Lands fairer than even she could describe them. Yet in this moment of bliss, my heart was cut, for as I looked from face to face of those on shore I could not find her.

Has she forgotten me? I wondered, am I just some past fancy she has thrown aside? Has she found solace in the arms of another in my long absence?

I asked of her, but no one had an answer. Either they did not know or they would not say. I ached inside as if a dull blade was slowly sawing its way out. I looked about me for a sign of hope, but I found none. So began my maddening search for her.

I tore through gardens and forests, cities and towns. Her name echoed off the cliffs and high peaks of Valinor, but still I could not find her. Galadriel! Galadriel! I called but she did not answer. Finally in despair, I cast myself to the ground. I lay there shaking uncontrollably. My tears watered the grass.

"You really do care for her, don't you?"

I lifted my head to see a Dwarf standing in front of me.

"I love her!" I cry.

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" the Dwarf snapped, crossing his arms.

I sat up and stared at him. He was Gimli Gloin's son, one of the nine who set forth to destroy the Ring and the only Dwarf to be granted entrance to Valinor. He had earned the name elf-friend for his great friendship with one of my kin, Legolas, and lock bearer by Galadriel because he had asked for and she had given him some of her beautiful, golden hair.

"Why did you keep her waiting?" Gimli continued, his brow furrowed and his eyes ablaze, "She longed for you, but you did not come. For years she would wake in the early hours of the morning just so she could walk the beaches and gaze over the sea, hoping that some ship would bring you to these hither shores, but you crushed her hopes. Why do you show up now?"

"Are you saying it is too late?"

"Are you asking her opinion or mine?"

"Hers."

"You know as well as I that I cannot answer for the Lady," the Dwarf grumbled.

"Then I will be on my way," I said rising to my feet. If it took my whole life I would find her.

"Wait!" the Dwarf ordered, "You're going the wrong way. If you wish to find her follow this stream upward."

He turned to walk away. This time it was my turn to call after him.

"Wait. Why are you helping me?"

He turned back to me mumbling something in Dwarvish.

"Because I love her, and she loves you."

Gimli turned and strode away. I would have hugged, him but I did not think he would permit it. Instead I ran quickly until I found her who I sought, Galadriel, bending over the water, rearranging the pebbles in the stream. She looked up as I approached. She was as beautiful as I had remembered, nay more so, but she had changed. Smaller but at the same height and breadth, the power that had been hers was gone. She was alone.

"What brings you to Valinor, prince of Doriath?" she asked. Her face was as expressionless as the stone she fingered in her long, white, ring less fingers.

"I realized that you were right. There is no place for me in the world of men."

"Tell me something I do not know."

"What do you not know, my lady?"

She sighed and shook her head. She let the pebble she held fall into the stream and watched the ripples until they were gone.

"I did not find you on my own. Gimli helped me," I said reluctantly, not knowing what else to say.

"Gimli? Really, hmmm," she continued to play with the water.

"Why didn't you come to greet me?"

"I do not know. Perhaps I was afraid."

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid? What have you done?"

"I have changed, Celeborn."

I felt as if my worst fears were coming true. I turned away. Shame and jealousy engulfed me. I had lost her.

"I am not the depressed, rebellious girl you comforted in Doriath, not the Lady of the Golden Wood you worshipped and adored," she continued, "I have changed. I no longer desire power as I once did. I am but one of many elves here, yet I am content to be that. I will remain Galadriel, if I may keep that name. I am afraid that I can only offer myself in return."

I stood there a moment to stunned to speak. She laughed, but it was a kind laugh.

"Celeborn, did you think that I did not love you?"

"I knew that you loved me once, but I was afraid that you might have forgotten."

"Forgotten, you? You who gave me my name and brought me hope and joy amid my despair? Nay, I would never forget."

"Oh, that I could turn back time and have come sooner."

"Ah, but then perhaps you would not have been so desperate."

"Galadriel, how is it that the Wise can be so foolish."

She laughed and shook her head.

"We are far to proud."

The she stood up and clasping her arms around me she pulled us down onto the grass. She gazed up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"What is your command, Lord of my heart?"

"That you will never leave me again and that you will love me forever."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall do it gladly," she said and kissed me.


End file.
